Introduced Goods
Ever since Touya Mochizuki arrived in this world, he has introduced many items and foods from his previous life. Transportation Bicycle The bicycle is a human-powered, pedal driven vehicle that Touya Mochizuki created in order to provide a fast and cheap mode of transportation. The vehicle is patterned after the single-speed variants found on Earth, with enclosed chain guards, tri-spoked wheels and pneumatic tires. Touya was able to create several bikes using basic materials and his Modeling Spell to recreate the main components. After several attempts at riding, Alfred Ernes Ortlinde, Yumina Ernea Belfast, Yae Kokonoe, Elze Silhoueska, and Linze Silhoueska all mastered the vehicle. The Duke also requested a smaller one to be made for his daughter Sushie Ernea Ortlinde. The bicycle later becomes one of the main products of the Brunhild Dukedom, and is exported to several countries such as Kingdom of Mismede. In Brunhild, there are several shops to provide repair, spare parts and lessons on how to ride them. Initially they were mass-produced by the Workshop of Babylon, but were later created by local blacksmiths and craftsmen, though to a lesser quality. Trains Car Touya's version of the automobile from Earth. Basically they resemble the early horseless carriages of the 1890's.Unlike those models, these versions are powered by a magic engine and fueled by Ether Liquid. They come equipped with a steering wheel and simple brakes. Foods Ice Cream Ice Cream is a sweetened frozen food made from dairy products. It debuted when Touya helped Aer to come up with new recipe for her cafe, Parent . The version that Touya got from his Smartphone was a simple vanilla variety. Using Linze's water-based ice magic, they managed to recreate the ice cream. Roll Cake The dessert itself is basically the same as a Swiss Roll, which is a type of sponge cake filled with whipped cream, jelly or fruit. Touya had looked up the recipe for the cake on his smartphone and had given it to Aer and later to the cooks at Duke Ortlinde's home. Sushie is especially fond of the treat and wishes to eat it every day. Games Shogi The shogi game board was the first item that Touya created using his Modeling Spell and a large piece of wood. The game itself has become quite popular and is played by many. The playing board itself is an exact replica of its Earth counterpart, consisting of a flat 9 x 9 plane. Players place and move arrow-shaped pieces across the surface. The Japanese chess game plays exactly as it does on Earth, with the prime goal of capturing or putting the opponent's king piece in checkmate. Each player controls a set of pieces including a king, pawns, rooks, knights, bishops, silver and gold generals and lances. Captured pieces can be replayed by the opponent. Mahjong Baseball Toys Beigoma (Top) Yoyo Gashapon Action Figure Equipment Smartphone Touya would later copy and manufacture his smartphone after acquiring the Research Laboratory of Babylon and restoring Professor Babylon. He would then distribute them among his family and friends as well as the members of the World Alliance. Handcuffs Touya introduced these to his Knight Order during an altercation with a group of drunken adventurers. References Category:Terminology